1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle seats and more particularly pertains to a new shock absorbent bicycle seat for absorbing vibration during use of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle seats include U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,058; U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,174; U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,170; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,705; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,169; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,420.
In these respects, the shock absorbent bicycle seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of absorbing vibration during use of a bicycle.